


Patience

by Aenaria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Panties, Porn, ShieldShock - Freeform, Steve needs to relax, and Darcy knows just how to make him do that, but this definitely fits the theme, i'm not participating in kinktober, little bit o' bondage, that's literally all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/pseuds/Aenaria
Summary: “You can be quiet and still for me, babe, right?” Darcy says in a slow voice that drips out of her mouth like honey.Sometimes it’s nice not to be in control.  Sam’s pointed out to him more than once - usually when he comes across him in the kitchen in the midnight hours after too much time spent tossing and turning and disturbing Darcy’s slumber - that, despite what he thinks, he’s not responsible for every single evil in the world.  That even if it’s only for a little while he can let someone else shoulder the burden.What’s about to happen is probably not what Sam meant by letting someone else shoulder the burden.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's actually an older fic I'm just getting around to posting to AO3 now. I probably wrote it...at least a couple of years ago, posted it to Tumblr, then promptly forgot about it. Seriously, I had to go back and check on my blog to make sure I was the one who actually wrote the story. Which I did, lol. So, I figure now's as good a time as any to get this fic uploaded here too. 
> 
> Chrissi, thank you. You know why. <3
> 
> This story's also, literally, just porn. Don't come looking for plot. Just come to enjoy the visuals.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Steve feels Darcy’s fingertips run down his face, just as his eyes flutter shut and his head tips back to lean into the soft pressure. “You can be quiet and still for me, babe, right?” Darcy says in a slow voice that drips out of her mouth like honey. “Good,” she murmurs, and then picks up one of his hands and raises his arm over his head. His wrist is quickly bound to the headboard with a length of silky fabric. The fabric is flimsy, and he could probably break out of it in half a second, but that would defeat the point of what they’re doing. 

Darcy ties his other hand up quickly, and he flexes his fingers, testing the bonds. There’s just enough pressure there to make him feel secure, and it lets some of the tension inside him start to fizzle away. Her fingers are on his face again, and Steve opens his eyes to see her staring down at him, bending in close enough that her dark hair blocks out the lights from the bedside tables. “You feeling good?” Steve nods, but it’s not enough for Darcy, who cocks her head to the side and asks, “You sure?”

“Completely,” he fires back, and it’s not a lie. 

“Good,” she smiles, and pats his chest. “Now you just sit back and let me take care of you.” The pat turns to a gentle scratch, her nails stroking his pectoral muscle, and Darcy leans in close once more. “You remember the rules, though - you can’t come until I say you can.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve murmurs with a slight nod. 

Sometimes it’s nice not to be in control. Sam’s pointed out to him more than once - usually when he comes across him in the kitchen in the midnight hours after too much time spent tossing and turning and disturbing Darcy’s slumber - that, despite what he thinks, he’s not responsible for every single evil in the world. That even if it’s only for a little while he can let someone else shoulder the burden.

What’s about to happen is probably not what Sam meant by letting someone else shoulder the burden, but what he doesn’t know...will probably keep him from running for the brain bleach, as Darcy put it. Apparently Captain America doesn’t get laid, despite the fact that Darcy spends most of her nights in his bed these days.

“Close your eyes, babe, and just feel.”

The first thing he notices are Darcy’s fingernails gently scratching down his chest once more, tracing illegible patterns over the ridges of his muscles, tangling in the light dusting of hair, giving a slight tug to the strands every so often. One fingernail runs around his nipple, and a shiver darts down his spine, making him suck in a soft breath. He’s been hard since Darcy had begun stripping off his clothes, but as she settles back on his thighs a hot rush goes through him, and he can feel himself get even harder.

Steve’s hands flex in his bindings once more, and Darcy stifles a giggle. “You want to touch, don’t you?” She smooths her fingers down his sides, then over his Adonis belt, coming oh so close to where he really wants her hands but then skating around and down towards the top of his thighs. 

“Yes,” he spits out through clenched teeth. It’d only take him about three moves to get her on her back beneath him. Rip the fabric, then grab her hips and roll their bodies towards the mattress...

“Nope. Too bad.”

“But - “ Darcy cuts him off with a flick against his knee cap, which makes him jerk reflexively. 

“Nope,” she repeats. “Seriously, you need to stop thinking, just for a little bit. Get out of your head and let me do the driving, at least for tonight.” His eyes flicker open, taking in her open and earnest face above him. “Please,” she whispers. 

“Okay,” Steve says, and the smile that spreads across her face makes it entirely worth it. She bends down to kiss him, her tongue gliding against and then parting his lips to dive in just as she shimmies her hips against him. He can feel her damp core pressing into his skin, and it’s enough to make him thrust up against her, trying to chase after that warmth as much as he can. 

“Patience,” she murmurs, drawing back and grinding her hips down once more. All this serves to do is make Steve toss his head back and groan, because patience has never been one of his virtues and this just may kill him by the end of the night. He wants to touch her, he wants to taste her, he wants to feel her surrounding him and - “Steve. Stop fucking thinking.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says with a sigh, closing his eyes again.

Darcy hums lowly, and he can feel it deep in his bones. “Hmm, you should keep calling me ma’am. It sounds good coming from you.” She slides down his legs and it’s all too easy to feel all of her warm skin gliding against his, slick and sleek and smelling of aroused woman. Steve sucks in another lungful of breath as he feels her blow a stream of air against his abdomen, and her scent settles around him, filling his senses. 

Then her lips wrap around the head of his cock, which sends fire racing through his body and rips a rough gasp from his mouth. Her hands keep moving up and down his legs, crinkling the rough hair there, and she swirls her tongue around him. It’s all he can do to not thrust up into her mouth, and his hands flex in their weak bindings once more. And it fast becomes clear that Darcy knows him all too well, because it feels like it only takes her seconds to bring him right up to the edge, back arching and toes digging into the sheets as she sucks and strokes him. 

Steve moans raggedly, prickles of sweat breaking out on his forehead as Darcy gives his cock a particular twist...and then pulls away, fingers trailing slowly after. “Wha…?” he pants, unable to muster up a more coherent statement.

“You’re being awfully loud, and you’re getting too close,” Darcy says, tapping a finger against her lips. Steve just gapes at her, because really, how could he not be loud when she’s so good? “Do I need to put a gag in you?”

The idea should not be appealing. It really shouldn’t, and yet...his response, or lack thereof, however, must be enough to to give Darcy an idea. She reaches over the side of the bed and grabs her panties, a practical purple cotton pair with a shimmery elastic edge, twirling them around on a finger while giving him a look. “We good?” she asks, the implication of what she’s thinking clear.

“Yeah.”

She stuffs the panties into Steve’s mouth, light enough that it’s more of a suggestion for him to stay silent than anything else. It’s enough to do the trick, though, and Steve can feel another shudder race through him, leaving an almost electric feel behind as he sinks his teeth into the cotton. “Now, just lie back and let me work my magic,” she says, shimmying around on top of him. Darcy’s mouth trails down his chest, which sends him climbing back up towards that peak once more. 

Smooth teeth nip at his skin, delicate little bites that leave behind tiny bruises that will fade by morning, even though Steve won’t forget the feel of them anytime soon. Then he feels the lips of her cunt glide up and down his cock, leaving slick trails in their wake, and he thrusts up against her again, trying to get where his body is screaming he belongs. “Patience,” Darcy admonishes him yet again, sitting up straight and reaching down to palm his stiff length. “And remember, you don’t come until I tell you to,” she says as she slides down onto him with a satisfied moan. 

Steve’s certain he’s all but bitten a hole through the panties as he fights every single urge inside of him to groan and shout and buck up into Darcy. The tension is oh-so-good as she begins to ride him with slow, shallow moves of her hips, raising up just a little bit and then dropping down with a grind and a twist. He flicks his eyes over her, trying to direct his focus elsewhere at least for a little bit to try and stave off the impending orgasm until Darcy tells him to. 

She looks glorious like this, he thinks, rumpled and sweaty and soft and disheveled. The arch of her neck as she tosses her head back, the curve of her heavy breasts tipped with hard, tight nipples, her body heaving and undulating as she chases her own pleasure. As if she can feel his eyes upon her, Darcy looks down at him, a smirk spreading across red lips and her hair slipping down over her shoulders. She slides one hand down her stomach, fingers weaving through her own curls until they find her clit. The first touch of her fingers makes her moan out loud, her neck arching again as her inner muscles clench around his cock. 

And then...then it’s almost like Steve’s brain takes the rest of the night off, with any higher thinking falling by the wayside as he gets lost inside the sensations. Later on he’ll realize that this is exactly what Darcy had hoped would happen, that he’d let go for at least a little while and just exist, but right now, in this moment, he’s reduced to a set of feelings, impulses and sensations that are all his body seems capable of. 

The blood that flushes his cheeks and his chest, pounding through his veins all the way down to where his cock is buried inside of her. 

The sweat that pricks at his shoulders. 

The heady scent of Darcy filling his nostrils and taking over everything else.

The damp cotton in his mouth that gets more shredded every time he grits his teeth.

The silky fabric around his wrists that he tugs at, threading his fingers through the loops to keep from breaking the headboard if he loses his concentration.

The sharp gasp that comes from Darcy’s mouth just as her pussy clenches around him, blazing warm and fluttering as she comes. 

(He’d know that sound and that feel anywhere, even with how hazy his brain is at the moment.)

Steve feels Darcy’s hand wrap around the back of his neck, tilting his head upward so she can sip a gentle little kiss from his upper lip, still clenched tight around the purple panties. “All right, babe,” she whispers. “You’ve been so amazingly good for me. Thank you. You can let go now.” She clenches her inner muscles around him and begins to meet him thrust for thrust, encouraging him with her body.

He feels her hands slide back, dashing through his hair and cradling his head as she moves on top of him. Her lips press tiny, flittering kisses against his eyelids, and there’s something so incredibly gentle and loving about the movement that it’s enough to tip Steve over the edge. The fire in his blood burns bright, sending those tell-tale sparks throughout his entire body as he loses himself inside the orgasm, coming harder than he has for a long, long time.

When Steve regains coherence the panties have been removed from his mouth and his wrists have been unbound, resting lightly on his bare stomach. A light blanket has been settled around his waist, and he can feel Darcy’s hand stroking his hair slowly and rhythmically, almost like an unspoken lullaby. He turns bleary eyes up to Darcy, looking disheveled and decadent, and she smiles down at him. “Welcome back,” she says, her hand dropping down to cup his face and run a thumb over his lips. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” He stretches out his limbs on the bed, feeling loose and relaxed. “Like I could sleep for a week, maybe.”

“I think sleep sounds like an amazing idea, too.” Darcy snuggles herself under the blanket and reaches out to pull the cord on the lamp, settling the room into a comfortable darkness. She pulls him close to her, settling his head on her shoulder. Steve wraps an arm around her waist and snuggles in, letting his bones settle and his brain calm down. Just before he drops off to sleep for the night he feels Darcy press one more lingering kiss to his forehead, and hears her whisper just how much she loves him right into his ear.

With his last bit of awareness he returns the sentiment, albeit in a drowsy and slurred fashion. Still, it makes Darcy giggle and hold him tighter, and he drifts off still seeing her smile in his mind.

  
  



End file.
